The Shikon Miko's Alice!
by mariakaicho
Summary: Kagome and Souta are sent to Gakuen Alice. Both harness power because of the jewel, but did they really want this power? Hell yeah! Kagome is a kid, and is the supposed twin of Souta. How is life going to get any more interesting?..Rated T for safety..


**AN: Okay, I know I've been lazy for a long time, but I was busy! Seriously! I'm spending time with my Onee-chan and watching movies…Okay, excuses gone, here is my new story. But, before I show it to you, I'm sure you're wondering about the other stories. Just wait, because I'm at a lack of inspiration for them! The pairings are **Kagome/Male harem, Kagome/Natsume will be the main pairing, lincho/Hotaru, Mikan/Souta.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Maria doesn't own Inuyasha or Gakuen Alice. Although Maria wishes she does, it won't come true, she can't grant her own wishes…T_T

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV**

~At the Shrine~

I stared at my suitcases, wondering if me moving would do any good. I was the miko for this shrine after all. Emphasize on the _was_. Sesshoumaru-nii was outraged when he came to the shrine to find men in black around me, mama, and jii-san, saying I was to go someplace called Gakuen Alice. I mean, ever since the well closed and the jewel decided to turn me and Souta into kids again, and Mama and jii-san into what they looked like before I started my Feudal adventures, everything was normal! Okay, let's recap on the Gakuen Alice people.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I was standing at the entrance of the shrine, and Souta, my little brother, was playing in front of me. Buyo, our cat, was lazing around the steps, watching us with one eye open. Souta tripped, scraping his knee._

"_Souta! Are you okay!?" I exclaimed, running over to him and kneeling beside him._

"_I'm okay sis. Stop treating me like a baby!" Souta said, but flinched when I touched the wound. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, so I sighed and placed my hands over it. I closed my eyes, and a warm blue light came from my hands. The wound healed instantly, and Souta thanked me, getting up and continuing to play with his soccer ball._

_A few hours later, I was sweeping the ground in front of my house, when three men came, wanting to speak with me. Mama and jii-san came out, and a look of anger fluttered over their faces._

"_Kagome, move away from them," Mama told me, and I moved from the creepy men._

"_Miss Higurashi, we just wanted to inform you that your daughter and son have been chosen to come to Gakuen Alice," One of the men said, coming toward us. All of a sudden, a car screech sounded, and Sesshoumaru-nii came marching up the steps. An angry scowl was on his face, and he whipped out his cell phone._

"_You will leave this shrine before this Sesshoumaru calls the authorities," He said, and the men left before glancing at me and Souta. It seems Souta called to Sesshoumaru's aura…_

"_I believe you have a lot of explaining to do to this Sesshomaru."_

_*End Flashback*

* * *

_

"Nee-chan! Are you ready?" Souta asked, coming out of his room from upstairs. He ran down the steps, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder bouncing with every step he took.

"Yeah, I am. Although I still am wondering why Lord Fluffy decided to make us go there. I still have the jewel, and demons might try and come," I said, petting Buyo who came to rest at my feet.

"Who knows…But you don't have to worry about the demons! You're the strongest Nee-chan ever!" Souta praised, and I looked at him dead-panned.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. Souta rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, before looking at the ground.

"I was wondering, since the jewel gave us some sort of power…Would we be considered freaks seeing as we're not the age we look?" Souta asked, walking over to our suitcases. Mama and Jii-san cried when they decided to let us go. Sesshy promised that we could be pulled out anytime, so they shouldn't worry.

"Souta. Listen to me good. I was pulled down a well by a Mistress Centipede, met a half-dog demon named Inuyasha, was almost obliterated by Sesshy, became a surrogate mother to a kitsune who looks older than me now, and have been reverted back to a child, the same age you were when I went to the Feudal Era. If people heard that, I would be put in a Lunatic Asylum," I said, and a smile appeared on Souta's face.

"Indeed. You would," A familiar voice came from the doorway, and Sesshoumaru came into view. I smiled as some of his men, all demons, came and gathered our suitcases. Mama and Jii-san said goodbye already, and Jii-san gave me and Souta some sutras, talismans, and dried kappa hands. We kept them as a reminder of Jii-san no matter how useless.

All three of us were in the limo, Me, Souta, and Lord Fluffy. Mama and Jii-san were in front of the house, crying and wishing us safety. Once we started leaving, I caught a glimpse of the God tree, and white flowers were blooming.

"The tree's saying goodbye…" I whispered to myself, and my happiness went up despite the sad mood. "I'm glad that it's a good sign."

* * *

The limo pulled to a stop as we came upon a gate to a giant building. The security guards let Sesshomaru pass once they saw him. The limo headed inside, and the scenery was breathtaking. I marveled at the sight, it was beautiful! Even Souta was awed! We stopped in front of a building I assumed to be the main building. A man with blonde hair was there, along with a dark-haired kid and a woman with long black hair.

The driver, Jaken, got out of the limo, and opened the door for us. Sesshoumaru stepped out, and the three people from before looked awed, though they tried to mask it. Souta and I came out next, and again they tried to mask their awe.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice. I am the Elementary Division's Principle," Souta and looked surprised, "And this is Narumi, your new sensei." The young boy said, then turned to leave. The blonde waited a while until the boy was gone completely, then sighed of relief.

"Hello! I'm Narumi-sensei! I'll be your homeroom teacher for Elementary division! I'll be giving you your star rankings if you just follow me!" Narumi exclaimed, and turned to lead us into a different room. Sesshoumaru kissed my forehead, and ruffled Souta's hair before leaving, and Souta and I followed Narumi-sensei. While we were walking, he described why we were here, and what Alices were.

We arrived at a luxurious looking room, where he told us to sit. He brought out some sort of detector looking thingy, and came over to me. He pointed it to me, and some beeping noise sounded. His face contorted into one that looked surprised, before he smiled at me nervously. He pointed it to Souta, and more beeping came from it. He looked at him with surprise too, and went to put the thing away. All of a sudden, the door opened and a person with a mask walked in. He looked at me, then to Narumi. This person sent shivers up my spine, and he had an evil aura in him.

"Narumi-san. Principal Kuonji told me about two new strong Alice users. This must be them," The masked person said. Narumi was a little pale, but he nodded subtly.

"I was just to find out their Alices. Would you like to stay, Persona?" Narumi asked in a seemingly nice voice. I could tell it was forced though.

"Of course," Persona replied, and sat down on a couch across from us. During the whole ordeal, Souta and I hadn't said a word, and the silence was killing us.

"You, girl. What is your name and Alice?" Persona asked in a commanding tone, and I looked at him wearily, before deeming he wouldn't harm my otoutou and me.

"I dunno, really. I know I can heal, and I can also make my reiki form an element and control it. I'm a miko, you know, so its natural," I stated, proud of my heritage. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome." I added, momentarily forgetting to introduce myself.

"Oh, shut up, sis. You're bragging," Souta huffed, and elbowed my side. I pouted and elbowed his side too.

"Boy. What is your name and Alice?" Persona asked, getting fed up with me and Souta's bickering.

"Huh? Me? Oh, right! I'm Higurashi, Souta. I'm not really sure of my Alice either, but I know I can make stuff turn to steel, metal, you name it! I also have telepathic abilities, and it comes useful at a lot of times! I have reiki also, but I can't mold it into an element like nee-chan. I can only make small protection barriers though," Souta explained, and I elbowed him, starting an elbowing war. Persona walked out with the information he wanted, and departed without a single word.

"Umm, Kagome-chan? What is reiki?" Narumi asked, looking at me and Souta curiously.

"Reiki is holy power. Mikos and monks are usually the only ones to have holy power, and are born of nature," I explained, ending the elbow fight by pinching Souta's cheek.

"And Souta-kun. How is Kagome your Nee-chan when you look older than her?" Narumi asked, and I looked at Souta. One message was sent through our minds.

"_Crap."

* * *

_

**And that concludes Chapter one! I thank those of you who reads this, and I hope you like it! I didn't really know what to do, and I'm just winging this chapter, making it up as it goes. I love you all! Now click the button with REVIEW on it! I know you want to and I know I want you to! Bye!**


End file.
